


6 rounds

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: But also Reddie is a couple, Listen They're Just All In Love, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Richie likes to be good for his friends.And his friends are good to him in return.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 237
Collections: Anonymous





	6 rounds

**Author's Note:**

> the only minor warning i can think of is that there's mild sexual activity between bev and richie even though it's explicitly stated that richie is gay, not bi, but it's very gentle and not at all coerced.

It turns out that sleeping with six other people comes with certain logistics.

The orgies aren’t a  _ common _ thing, per se. They’re more of a birthday-holiday-celebration sort of thing, and for some reason, they tend to center around Richie. Maybe the others just like shutting him up, or maybe he’s the only one who’s keen on going who-knows-how-many-rounds or maybe they all kind of like the cute little way Eddie watches and gives orders about how he wants them to fuck Richie. 

Because yeah, Richie is first and foremost Eddie’s. He and Ben are the thoroughly-owned-but-ready-to-be-loaned party, happy to put on a show for Bev and Eddie and their love of showing off. Stan, Bill and Mike bounce around as they please, Bev only sleeps with Ben but likes to kiss everyone else, and Eddie likes to watch anyone, really, as long as Richie’s the only one who touches.

The first logistical step is that Richie is the only one-hundred-percent-totally-homosexual (Eddie is tight on his heels, but he can be mildly swayed by a really nice pair of tits if he wants to be) in the room. He’ll give Bev pecks on the lips because he likes being close to people, but she’s deeply unsexual to him. 

But she’s gotta be included (she’d insisted she could just watch, she doesn’t need to be in on the action, but Richie was having none of that. He’s not  _ against _ her touch, he’s just not  _ into  _ it.

So she and Ben are a team. Ben brings the dick, Bev does the dirty work.

Every single one of their orgies starts with Richie’s head tipped over the edge of the bed so Ben’s dick can slide right down his throat while Bev stretches him open.

She’s very polite about it. Truly doing her best to make this a platonic fingering, not touching anything too sensitive, patting his knee like she’s patting his shoulder after a good game of baseball or something.

Ben’s very polite too, rolling his hips nice and slow so that Richie has time to relax his throat, because his gag reflex sure is a real bitch sometimes. He combs his fingers through Richie’s hair, softly smiling at him whenever Richie manages to catch his eyes, occasionally tilting Richie’s head so he’s more comfortable.

Given that a solid ninety percent of Richie’s sexual encounters are with Eddie, who is, sure, a gentle soul in his heart of hearts, but also an aggressive, angry little pipsqueak who loves to make Richie fall apart in all the best ways, Richie finds this polite round of tag teaming almost relaxing.

Which is good, because next it’s Bill, Stan and Mike, who like to literally draw straws over him.

It makes it very hard to guess what’s in store for him, but he knows they coordinate, because he can hear them whispering to each other and Eddie, planning out their fiendish nonsense.

The best, he thinks, is Mike in the middle. A moment of gentleness sandwiched between Stan’s teasing and Bill’s ability to set a punishing pace. Mike is nice and takes good care of him.

“I think he’s ready,” Bev says softly. “Ben?”

Ben nods, supporting Richie’s neck as he speeds up. Richie tries to help out with his tongue, but he’s upside down and dizzy and Ben knows the pace he likes. It’s not a very rough pace, but Richie does have to struggle through swallowing several times before Ben twitches and comes down his throat.

Richie obediently swallows it down, and lets Ben pull out nice and slow.

Bev pats his tummy.

“On his stomach,” Eddie orders, seated like a king in the nearby armchair.

Richie sucks in a startled breath as Ben lifts him easily by the armpits and manhandles him up the bed until he’s on his stomach, facedown in the pillows.

Someone whispers something.

“And on his knees,” Eddie adds.

“I can fucking move my damn self,” Richie complains, but he doesn’t mind one bit when Ben’s firm hands settle on his hips and lift.

And then Ben’s gone, sitting down in one of the nearby chairs to pull Bev into his lap.

Sometimes he fucks (more precisely: makes love to) her next, and Richie can hear her quiet moans while he’s getting wrecked, which feels like real solidarity, honestly, but he never knows when or if it’ll happen.

Richie can’t tell Bill and Stan apart without his glasses, but he knows its one of them that steps up next.

The difference between them is very relevant, though, because Stan is as slow as Bill is fast.

Richie can tell the moment Stan’s hands are on his sides, though, because Stan always grips him with the same firm squeeze, reminding him that yes, Stan does care, Stan does love him, Stan very much wants this to be good for him, as much as he torments Richie.

One hand moves aside to help guide Stan’s dick into Richie’s wet hole.

Stan likes to slide just the tip in, then roll his hips gently, letting his dick catch on the rim a few times.

“Jesus, Stanley, I’m dying of boredom here,” Richie whines.

“Are you?” Stan says, dry as ever. He puts his whole hand on the back of Richie’s head, then curls his fingers into a fist and tugs. “Better?”

The sensation prickles all across his scalp and down his spine, but he can’t moan or he’s lost. His teeth dig into his bottom lip for a moment, before he chokes out, “Nnnnope.”

Just for a moment, like a warning, Stan pulls his head up enough that Richie has to prop himself up on his elbows, back curved like a goddamn bow. “How about now?” Stan says, then lets go.

Richie gasps for air, head dropping back to the pillows. Stan rubs his back in apology. Even with the safewords, they’re all so careful with him. Richie feels jittery with joy. All of his friends, so deeply concerned with him enjoying himself.

“Be better if you fucked me.”

Stan sighs, pressing his head into the pillows and leaning on him just a little as he slowly, slowly thrusts inside, a quarter of an inch more each time.

Stan’s probably going to come without making Richie come, and God, now Richie really wishes he knew whether it was going to be sweet, sweet Mike fucking the impending orgasm out of him, or Bill Jackhammer Denbrough.

“Stanleyyyyy,” Richie whines. “C’mon!”

“I’m fucking you, aren’t I?” Stan says. He fucks like a glacier, and goddamn, Richie can feel every inch of his dick like Stan’s painting it on the inside of his walls.

He hits Richie’s prostate on every other thrust, like clockwork. Though hitting it might be too strong of a word. He grinds the tip of his dick against Richie’s prostate like he’s kneading dough on every other thrust.

“Stanley,” Richie breathes. The desperation is building and Richie knows from experience that it’ll congeal and clog his brain with need soon, but for now he’s still able to run his mouth, and that’s the price Stan pays for being a methodical little sadist. “Stanleyyyy the Manleyyyyyyy. Come on, you can fuck better than that. Don’t you ever wanna just go at it? Huh? Just fuck me so hard I’ll feel your dick for the next week?”

“Hm,” Stan hums. “Not really.”

“C’mon,” Richie breathes. “Fuck me hard and fast. Get all dirty like Big Bill, huh?”

“Bill can do that,” Stan says. “I like it like this.”

“You fuck like a grandma,” Richie jabs. “Ooooh, can’t break my hip, Richie, gotta take it slow…”

He’s getting hot, breathing a little harder. The thrusts that press, slow and gruelling, against his prostate feel like a fist right through his entire pelvis, squeezing things in ways that shouldn’t be possible. His cock is dripping with want, but he knows no one’s going to touch it.

No, during orgies, he comes untouched.

He doesn’t know if it’s because that way he can come more times or because they like to watch him squirm. Probably both.

Stan’s breathing hard against his back, and he presses a soft kiss there.

Richie’s stomach flutters.  _ He loves me, he loves me, he loves me, _ he thinks, even though it’s getting to the point where Stan’s pace makes him want to weep. He’s making little pained noises every time Stan presses inside, so damn aware of every single twitch of Stan’s dick.

Stan grips his hips, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth before snapping his hips forward in an actual thrust. Even when he speeds up, he’s still nice and methodical, not touching Richie’s prostate - can’t give him any reprieve, after all, can he?

Still, Richie whimpers,  _ craves  _ those nice, even thrusts as Stan groans and comes inside him.

Eddie still makes them wear a condom inside Richie even though they’ve all been tested, because he won’t be able to stop thinking about where their dicks have been and it would ruin the flow to make them all wash their dicks right after fucking Richie, but Richie likes to imagine their cum dripping out of him, slicking the way for the next guy.

Speaking of… 

The moment of truth. If Bill fucks him first, Richie will come for sure, and then Mike will gather up his oversensitive ass and squeeze the next few orgasms out of him nice and soft. If Mike’s first, he’ll gently fuck Richie into a stupor and then let Bill absolutely destroy what’s left.

He doesn’t know which is better.

Arms wrap around him, and yep, that’s Mike.

Mike is the only one taller than him. Which, yeah, okay, the love of Richie’s life is about half a head shorter than him, which is  _ spectacular, _ but Mike being taller than him is  _ hot. _

Mike knows how to use it, too, as evidenced by the fact that he’s picking Richie up, slotting his head back against Mike’s shoulder and slowly easing him down on his cock.

Oh, yeah, that’s hot. 

His legs are sprawled out on either side of Mike’s knees, but it’s mostly Mike’s broad chest supporting his weight.

Gravity pulls him down onto Mike’s cock, splitting him open. He groans, unsure where to put his hands.

Mike smiles at him, so soft, so sweet, and gathers up his arms, pinning them to his chest as he takes a firm hold on Richie and starts fucking up into him.

He, unlike Stanley, hits Richie’s prostate every time. He’s nice and slow too, but not Stan’s teasing type of slow. Slow like he’s taking his time, slow like he’s determined to make every single thrust count.

Richie mewls, letting his head fall back onto Mike’s wide shoulder.

Mike will take good care of him. Mike’s a good, considerate partner.

He hits all the right notes every single time, and Richie’s already worked up from being all but speared on the man’s nice dick. Coming untouched always takes a  _ while _ and he can vaguely hear the others chatting while Mike does his work -  _ seriously, I’m getting wrecked and you’re talking about fucking Friends reruns? -  _ and he giggles a little at the absurdity before Mike gives him a nice thrust that wipes his brain clean like an Etch-A-Sketch.

He’s so close, and this is always the hard part, where he can’t tense too much if he wants to come, but the muscles in his chest are twisting and cramping, so fucking  _ close… _

Mike squeezes him tightly, a very quiet show of dominance, and whispers, “I’ve got you.”

_ Fuck, what a sap, _ Richie thinks, but now each thrust sends a new burst of pleasure rocketing through his body and he’s coming, moaning and crying out as he does.

And that’s where Mike is a goddamn menace. Because he slows down, kisses Richie’s cheek, but he doesn’t stop. He just grips Richie’s wrists where Richie’s trying to claw at something, anything to hold onto, and keeps fucking him.

Richie mewls, desperate. His insides haven’t even stopped twitching from the last orgasm, and Mike’s still fucking him. It’s almost painful, but a  _ good _ painful, a painful that claws through his chest and grips him tight as he comes again.

Ecstasy floods his veins and then suddenly he’s on the bed on his front and Mike’s fucking into him like a machine, perfect thrusts, always just right, and  _ fuck, _ Richie comes  _ again, _ squealing and sobbing as he does.

Mike fucks into him a few times too many as he also comes, but Richie will tolerate a little bit of overstimulation for the kind way Mike kisses his neck as he pulls out, such a lovely little thank you from Mike nicest-man-alive Hanlon.

Someone settles on the bed next to him, petting his head. 

That’s Eddie. He doesn’t know what’s so different about the way Eddie strokes his hair, but it’s so soft, so perfect. Richie could recognize it anywhere.

He’s sobbing, he realizes, sobbing against the pillows like a baby.

“Do you need to safeword, baby?” Eddie asks.

“No,” Richie manages. “I just need a second.”

“Okay,” Eddie says, kneading his shoulders. “Alright. Let us know when.”

Richie breathes, trying to calm the shaking. Fuck, he doesn’t think he could walk right now, and they’re not even done yet.

He’s going to be so spoiled tonight. Ben will probably carry him bridal style, and Stan will get him something to drink and Bev will feed him with her teasing little smiles and Eddie will hold him tight and kiss his neck and face and…

He takes a long, shuddering breath. “Okay, I’m ready for Bill to fuck me up,” he says.

Eddie laughs at that. “Good boy. Remember your safeword?”

Richie nods.

“And you’ll use it, right?” Eddie says severely.

“I’ve never not used it when I needed to, I don’t know why you’re so suspicious,” Richie says, sniffling.

“Just checking,” Eddie says, kissing his cheek. “Do you want me to stay here?”

Richie nods.

He thinks he can drop into subspace, which would be a treat for everyone, but not without Eddie. He trusts all of them with his life, but he can’t let go like that unless Eddie is there to catch him.

Eddie tugs his hair gently, a reassuring reminder that Richie is Eddie’s even as Bill pushes inside him.

“R-Ready?” Bill asks.

“Mmmhmm,” Richie says.

“Want me to go slow this time?” Bill asks.

Richie shakes his head. “Hit me, Big Bill,” he says.

Bill complies, gripping his hips hard. He takes a few experimental thrusts, waiting for the groan that means he’s found Richie’s prostate, and then goes for it.

Richie moans. He’s already oversensitive from Mike’s very good job, and Bill fucks like a goddamn  _ animal. _ It’s like setting Richie’s skin on fire, squeezing all the air out of his lungs and twisting his insides into a goddamn pretzel.

“Fuck!” he manages, and Eddie pulls his hair a little harder.

“Sssh, baby,” Eddie murmurs. “You’re doing so good. You’re such a good boy for us, aren’t you?”

_ Oh, hell yeah, _ Richie thinks. Maybe not thinks - that would require his brain to deal with something other than the fact that Bill’s fucking his insides out his ears - but definitely feels. He wants to be good for them, the  _ best. _ His friends are the best and Richie wants to be  _ everything  _ for them.

“My good boy,” Eddie says.

Richie lets out a desperate sob. Yes, he wants to be Eddie’s, Eddie’s good boy to loan out to their friends to be good for them too. 

“Lift his hips a little,” Eddie tells Bill, and Bill does, his hand soft on Richie’s belly. The angle is even better now, and Richie is sobbing and crying out with the all encompassing pleasure of it all.

Eddie tugs his hair, sharp, pleasurable little tugs that make Richie’s scalp tingle all over. “That’s good, isn’t it? I know what my good boy needs, don’t I?”

Richie nods frantically, moaning like it’s being torn from his chest.

“That’s my baby,” Eddie says. “So good for us. We love you so much, and I love you most of all.”

Eddie kisses his cheek, nice and soft.

“Come on, baby,” Eddie murmurs. “Come one more time.”

Richie sobs, falling apart on Bill’s dick, eyes on Eddie. He doesn’t know what noise he makes, but it’s very loud. Eddie likes loud. They  _ all _ like loud.

Things get hard to follow after that. Bill pulls out at some point and he’s somehow on his back, and Eddie’s between his legs. The world is somehow both too in focus and entirely out of it.

Eddie’s asking him something, but it’s too hard to string together the words in his brain.

Eddie squeezes his hand, and slowly Richie realizes what he’s asking. He’s asking if Richie is okay for more, and of course he is, he wants this forever, whatever Eddie will give him. He wants anything and everything from Eddie.

He nods, watching through a blissful haze as Eddie slings Richie’s legs over his shoulders and slides inside.

Eddie’s dick is still the best dick. Always the best dick.

His dick makes Richie feel warm and fuzzy and safe. (Then again, maybe that’s the subspace.)

Everything’s so blurry, but it’s good. It’s  _ great,  _ because he was a good boy for all his friends and now he has Eddie inside him, fucking him so deep and so good, whispering soft nothings to him because Eddie loves him  _ so much, _ loves that he’s good for all of them, for  _ Eddie,  _ loves him and wants him…

Eddie always finishes this orgy ritual. He always takes Richie back into his arms and reminds him that at the end of the day, no matter how much they love their friends and their friends love them back, it’s always him and Eddie. Eddie, his first love, love of his life, who loves him back with all his heart.

Eddie’s telling him to come, he thinks, and he does, plummeting through a swirl of emotions and sensations that are as good as they are brutal.

Everything is perfect, Richie thinks. Just good and blurry and  _ perfect. _

Then, Eddie’s tapping his face.

“Come back to us, Rich,” Eddie murmurs. “C’mon.”

Richie blinks at him.

He doesn’t remember when Eddie moved over to sit next to Richie’s head.

“That’s it, there we go,” Eddie says, sitting him up against the pillows. Bev puts Richie’s glasses on his face for him, and Richie blinks even harder, feeling slightly confused at the fact that the world can be so not blurry. Stan hands Eddie a juice box, one with a dumb little cartoon character on it, and Richie can’t seem to focus on anything but that cartoon man and Eddie’s hands.

Eddie guides the straw into Richie’s mouth, and Richie gets the unsaid order and drinks. Eddie pets his head while he does. “Good,” Eddie says gently. “We lost you there a little.”

Richie’s stomach twists. Had he done something wrong? Had he left them? Had he…?”

Eddie leans in to kiss his forehead. “It was very hot,” he says. “You were  _ perfect, _ Rich.”

“Oh,” Richie croaks. “Okay.”

He obediently finishes off the juice box, and then Mike is settling down next to him, shaking a box of M&Ms at him. “We didn’t work you too hard, did we?”

Richie shakes his head, sloppily taking a handful of M&Ms to shovel them into his mouth. His brain is slowly getting back on track, and hell. He’d really dropped into subspace like a lead balloon, huh?

He shivers, the inevitable cold of leaving subspace hitting him. He wants to cry - not over anything in particular, just because, but before he can, Mike’s bundling him into a blanket and lifting him like a baby.

“Ben’s the lifter,” Richie slurs, and they all laugh. Mike hands him over to Ben, who holds him close, so tender and strong.

They’ve arranged all their blankets and pillows in front of the TV so they can all snuggle, and Ben indulgently settles Richie in Eddie’s lap, where he belongs. Bill tugs the blankets up around Richie and hands him the box of M&Ms. “Was I too rough?” Bill asks. “You kind of screamed.”

“Did I?” Richie asks blearily. “I don’t remember, I hit subspace like a truck when I came.”

“So… it was good?” Bill asks.

Richie nods. “Very.”

Eddie kisses his cheek. “You were very pretty.”

“Drooly,” Bev offers.

“Fuck off,” Richie mutters, curling up against Eddie. “Like to see you try to take this many dicks and stay lucid.”

“No thank you,” Bev says. “Besides, you’re such a nice little fucktoy.”

Richie flips her off, yawning.

Stan snorts, ruffling Richie’s hair, and starts the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway that's an orgy fic


End file.
